Carrot
by SunWukong1984
Summary: This is the life of the 13 year old Saiyan Kakarott "Goku" Follow him through Dragon Ball and watch him grow to the age of
1. Chapter 1: Home

**My first story kinda sucked so I'm gonna make something better! Wish me luck! Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and all of its characters. If I did there would be no Videl, No Pan, No Gohan High School thing, but yeah.**

Hi! My name is Goku. I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. "Kakarott! Come downstairs! I have something to show you!" That's my older brother Raditz. He's mean, but I love him. "Coming, Raditz!" I shout. I walk down the stairs, only the be tripped over by a thin piece of fishing wire. I told you he's mean... "Ha Ha Ha, Kakawott twipped up!" That's my Baby Bro, Turles. He loves to see people get hurt. I don't get that. "Raditz, that hurt..." They both started laughing even harder, causing me to start crying. "Dad! Raditz tripped me up on the stairs!" I cry. Our father looked exactly like me and Turles but he had a scar on his left cheek. Raditz looked like our Mother because they both had long hair. Dad soon came ed this time Raditz?" He asked my older brother. But Raditz was laughing so much, he was practically a tomato. "He put fishing wire on the stairs and it tripped me..." I said. I'd just stopped crying, due to my Mom giving me a hug. "Raditz, go to your room." She said. "Ok Mom." He said, still as red as a tomato. "And don't think about playing your PlayStation, Mr." Dad added. He had stopped laughing. "What about the Xbox? Or Wii?" He asked. "Shut up, Raditz." Dad said. He ran upstairs laughing. "Dad he's gonna play the Xbox." I told my father. "I know son... I know..."

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Seige

Get ready for Chapter 2! (In the first chapter Goku was 9, Raditz was 12 and Turles was 3)  
Four years later...  
"Kakarott! I will defeat you!" Raditz shouts. I strike a blow to his stomach causing him to fly backwards. He regains his balance and trips me up. I fall on the ground and Raditz helps me up. "You beat me again, Raditz..." I say to him, disapointed.  
"Don't cry, you big baby." A voice says.  
"Hey Broly. Prince Vegeta. Nappa." I say to the three Saiyans who just flew into the training field. Broly was my age, due to the fact that he was born on the same day as me. Prince Vegeta was 15. Nappa was his guardian who looked after him because his father was always working because he was the king of the planet. Raditz was 16. And I was 13. "Doing a little training I see, Kakarott. Try harder next time. You might win then." Nappa told me calmly.  
"Kakarott is Lower-Class scum. How could he beat anyone?" Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta, don't talk like that. No Saiyan is scum." Nappa said to the young prince.  
"'Scum is Scum' I always say!" Broly said. I hate it when they think I'm a Lower-Class... I'll show them. One day. "Kakarott, we better get home before Mom gets worried." Raditz told me.  
"Okay. Bye guys." I replied. As we flew home from the traing field, we passed the armour factory. There was a rumble. And then a KABOOM! Raditz took out his scouter ( Every Saiyan gets one when they're 16) and turned it on. "Dodoriaand Zarbon are in there." He said. Dodoria and Zarbon were Frieza's Right-Hand men. Frieza was the strongest in the universe and also one evil guy. He got Saiyan's to destroy planets and do raids on planets and stuff like that. I saw a ship fly over us and I realised it was Frieza's. "Run Kakarott!" He shouted. "I'll call dad!" We flew at full speed all the way home. When we were home Dad woke up Turles (Now 7 years old) got his scouter, Mom and stuff that we could take. Then he called King Vegeta telling him that the planet was under attack. Goodbye home...


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Goku and the others will be going to earth.  
As we flew to the space pods I saw Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta, Prince Tarble (Vegeta's younger brother who was 9), Nappa, Broly and his father Paragus. We got into separate pods and set the coordinates for Earth. That planet was said to have over 500 species on it. They had been there on a raid. That's where we got the Playstation. Then I saw Dad, King Vegeta, Nappa and Paragus get out of there space pods. "Dad! Where are you going?" Me and Raditz said. "I must defeat Frieza!" He said. But then King Vegeta turned to look at him. "We can all defeat him." He said. Then they flew off in the direction of Frieza ship. We all closed the doors and launched the pods. As we flew through the sky, I saw King Vegeta fighting some of Frieza's goons. I remembered Dad gave me his scouter and I used it to contact Raditz. "I'm scared, Raditz." I said to him.  
"Don't worry, Kakarott." I bet Vegeta was saying the same thing to Tarble. As we passed Frieza's ship I saw him emerge. He put his finger up and a small ball appeared. It grew bigger until it was half the size of the planet. "Die monkeys!" he shouted. Dad, Nappa, King Vegeta and Paragus sent full power energy waves at the ball but it wasn't enough. Then King Vegeta said something to Nappa and then he went to a space pod and took off. The ball was to powerful. They stopped blasting and stood still. "Good bye my son." He said on a scouter he took.  
"Goodbye father." I started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4: Earth

I haven't updated and some people might want me to, so yeah.  
We flew past several planets and we soon got to Earth. I contacted Raditz as we entered the atmosphere. As soon as I was about to speak, my pod began to rattle. I Iooked out the window and saw everyone's pods were rattling. "Mom!" I shouted. I hit my head on the wall and I blacked out.  
When I woke up Nappa was carrying me. "Nappa, where's my mom?" I said.  
"Raditz contacted me earlier. She's lost her scouter and her power level isn't showing up." He replied.  
"Your mother is with Turles and my brother. Raditz is with Broly. And you're with us." Vegeta said. We carried on walking until we came to a small village. The humans took one look at me and shouted "It's the tailed beasts! They are back!" They started getting swords and spears and threw them at us. "Don't you think we should fly away?" I asked Nappa.  
"Vegeta, come on. We're leaving." Nappa said him. We flew away as though there was no gravity on this planet. That reminded me of what my father said once. "It feels like there's no gravity at all, Kakarrot." He said. We carried on flying until we saw Raditz and Broly up ahead. "Raditz!" I flew over and hugged him.  
"Kakarrot, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Are you?"  
"Don't worry about me, have you seen the others?" Just then there was a huge BANG! "Tailed beasts at one o clock." A voice said. A huge rocket hit Raditz in the gut. "Raditz!" I shouted.  
"It's time to fight." Nappa said.  
"CHARGE!" Vegeta said. And we did exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

Sorry I haven't updated in so long... So on with the chapter!

Nappa grabbed two planes and smashed them together. As he did that Broly burst through a line of soldiers. I flew to a tank and blasted it. I then remembered Raditz and I flew to him. He was bleeding from his mouth. "Kakarott..." he said.

"Don't worry Raditz. You'll be fine." I said, almost crying. Suddenly, a soldier snuck up behind me and put his gun to Raditz' head. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" he said. I turn around and punched him in the stomach. "Don't TOUCH HIM!" I shouted. Soon enough all the soldiers had either retreated, or died. Nappa was carrying Raditz on his back. Then I heard Vegeta's scouter beep. "It's the others." He said. "Turles?" I shouted.

"Kakarott!" he replied.

"Tarble!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" He said.

"MOM!" I shouted. I ran into the arms of my mom.

"Kakarott! What happened?" She asked. I told her all about what happened as we followed them to the shelter they had made. "That sounds bad." Tarble said.

"It was." Raditz said, who was now laying down. We all sat down and hoped for my dad, King Vegeta and Paragus to survive. _Please survive dad..._


	6. Chapter 6: Venture

**Hello everyone. I am going to try to do a super ultra triple update so I can get this over with.**

I woke up and saw that Mom, Turles, Tarble, Vegeta and Broly were asleep. I went past a couple of trees and saw Raditz and Nappa sparring. "Morning, Kakarott." Raditz said as he threw a punch to Nappa's face. Nappa dodged it and picked him up by his legs. "Raditz, you're better!" I said.

"Yeah. We found this man who had some beans which heal you instantly. I feel stronger." Raditz said.

'_Magic beans, eh?' _I thought. I looked at Raditz and he had a look in his eye that I've seen before. It said, '_Kakarott, let's go on an adventure.'_ I nodded at him and he said to Nappa, "See you later Nappa. We're going for a walk."

"Be careful boys. Take your scouters." He replied. Raditz nodded. We walked back to where the others were and saw that they were awake already. "Hey Vegeta, Broly wanna come on a _walk_ with us?" Raditz asked. Vegeta saw the look in his eyes and nodded. "Come on Broly."

We carried on walking until we saw an animal which was called a tiger, from what I know. "Hey you guys hungry?" Broly asked. Raditz obviously was since he charged at it. He punched it in the head and it collapsed.

_Later..._

We came to a huge water fall and stopped. "Wanna go for a swim, boys?" Vegeta asked. We took off our armour and dived in. **(A.N: Dived? Dove? Which one?) **Broly ran and cannon-balled over the side of it. Raditz ran, jumped and spun in midair. He fell into the water. Vegeta said, "Hey Kakarott. Jump in." I nodded.

"Here I go!" I ran off edge. Literally. I didn't stop until I was on the edge.


End file.
